I'll Do Anything for You
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A short and Sad love one-shot. I hope you enjoy... Happy New Years.  x


_**So, I tried one of those sad one-shot fanfics… and here it is. Hope you enjoy (:  
>P.S. the Seddie arc happened here. [:<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>_

Sam lay on the ground, motionless, but still breathing a little. She had gashes, cuts, bruises, scars, horrible marks all over her. She had broken bones and some bones sticking out of her skin. She was lying down in a pool of her own blood.

Freddie was right next to her, holing her hands, and only had a few minor cuts. He was screaming her name, for help, screaming at nothing in particular, thinking that that would make the ambulance, police, and fire fighters, come faster. Louder his voice rose, still holding Sam's hand, screaming her name, tears streaming down his face.

The ambulance, police, paramedics, all the medical people came, and quickly lifting up Sam to take her to the ER. Freddie came with her, completely worried.

"I need to be there with her! Please!" Freddie argued at the doctor who was restricting him from entering the ER where Sam was in. The doctor just simply shook his head. Freddie started screaming, "Do you know how much it hurts to see your love get hurt and think YOU'RE the one responsible for it! Do you know how much it hurts to not know whether or not she'll survive!" The doctor stayed silent. "Well do you!" Freddie tears up even more.

"Very well." The doctor let him in and Freddie stormed right in.

"Sam!" He shouts.

It was crowded, crazy. Doctors and nurses were everywhere doing surgery on her where bones were sticking out, or cleaning up the wounds she got. And then they got to her ribs. Broken, crushed.

"This can't be good…" One doctor mumbles. She turns to Freddie, and shoos him out, having trouble because he was resisting.

"No!" He yells. _It's all my fault._ He thinks. He knew Sam and him shouldn't have gone there. They were driving, laughing, and at the same time feeling a bit awkward because the break-up was still fresh in their minds. He saw a truck out in the distance, two of them actually, driving side-by-side, _one of them on the wrong lane._ Both of them panicking, they didn't realize how close they were to colliding with each other. And then it happened. They crashed, and Freddie's car went rolling down the hill, leaving both of them wounded. "Freddie…" she whispered before growing unconscious.

Freddie was waiting patiently outside the room his loved one was in. A doctor came out, holding a clipboard with him. "Mr. Benson." He announces.

Freddie looks up and motions him to go on. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He says. Freddie looks confused but then starts to realize it. Sam's…

"She's…" Tears start streaming down his face again.

"Not gonna make it." The doctor finishes. "Her heart is starting to go weak. She's not going to make it… Unless you're willing to do something."

"Anything." Freddie tells him, curiosity in his voice, although he already had an idea of what he was going to say. 'I'd do anything for her.' He thinks.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes flicker open, and starts exploring the room. It lands on a brunette boy looking down, holding her hand. "Freddie…" she whispers.<p>

Freddie's head shots up, eyes filling with tears of joy. "You're finally awake." He comments, smiling.

"Actually, I woke up yesterday." She laughs lightly, but stops when she feels a sharp pain in her ribs. "Ow."

"Don't move… It'll just hurt more." Freddie tells her. He can't stop the tears that were running down his face. He wipes them away. "So… How are you?"

"Everything hurts." She shakes her head. "I don't even remember how I got these wounds."

"You don't need to know…" Freddie hugs her lightly, and he erupts with many tears again.

"Freddie… What's wrong? No need to cry… they told me I was gonna survive." She tells him, squeezing his hand. Freddie smiles, and she smiles back softly, unaware that Fredward Benson had agreed to be Samantha Puckett's heart donor.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and Freddie came everyday to visit Sam in the hospital. And then the big day came. Freddie didn't come to visit Sam. He went to the donating room instead. <em>Where's Freddie?<em> Sam thought.

"Ms. Puckett." A doctor enters the room. "Okay, I'll have to put you to sleep, okay? Trust me, you won't feel a thing. It'll be over before you know it."

Sam nodded, not knowing why he was making her sleep. Before she could could ask why, the doctor had injected her with the fluid she'll need to sleep.

* * *

><p>Freddie was in a hospital bed next to Sam's, getting ready to donate his heart.<p>

"Are you ready, Mr. Benson?" The doctor asks him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He pauses. "Wait." Freddie then gives the doctor a piece of paper. "When Sam wakes up… Please, give this to her…"

"Very well…"

When Sam finally got her new heart, she woke up. A doctor came in the room and spoke to her. "Ms. Puckett."

Sam looks at the doctor. "Yes?"

"You are free to go." The doctor smiles.

Sam smiles back, then gets ready to go outdoors again, into nature. She walks to the waiting room, with Freddie nowhere to be seen. "Uh, excuse me, ma'am?" She asks the lady at the front desk.

"Yes dear?" She replies.

"Have you seen a brunette boy, yay high, buff arms, has a quiff, name Fredward Benson?"

"I think I've heard that name before, excuse me for a second." The lady went out back, and returned with a Manila folder in her hand. "Yes, here, Fredward Benson, heart donor of Samantha Puckett." She reads.

Sam was shocked. "Heart… Donor…" Her eyes fill with tears as she thanks the lady at the front desk.

"Oh honey, almost forgot." The lady takes something out of the folder. "He wanted us to give this to you…" She hands Sam the piece of paper. "He's a nice boy, you know, most people don't do that for other people. It's true love, midear. You're a lucky girl." She was right. It was true love. Freddie was willing to sacrifice himself for her. And that's what they call true love.

Sam smiles and nods, walking out the door and into her house. She sobs quietly while opening the envelope. Inside there was a letter, a jewelry box, and a CD. She plays the CD that was filled with memories of their past. And inside the jewelry box was a ring that Freddie bought her. It was gold with Freddie's initials and her initials encrusted on it. It said: FB & SP Forever & Always.

She read the letter next.

_Dear Sam,_ it read.

_Princess Puckett. Remember when I used to call you that? Funny how fast things changed. At one moment we were bickering and hating each other… the next moment we shared our first kiss, starting to realize that maybe we didn't hate each other. Another moment was when you kissed me… that night at the lock-in… I kissed you back in that mental institution you went to… and we started dating. Finally, that one moment when we confessed our love for each other and broke up in the elevator… Now I still have not stopped loving you, baby…  
>So, you got this letter. And you're probably asking what it means. It means you are now living with my heart. My own living heart that I donated for you. Yes, I donated my heart because I love you, Sam. I wanted you to live your life to the fullest. I didn't want you to die young. So please, take care of the piece of me that I have given to you. You are now carrying a part of me… forever.<br>And don't forget that I love you, and don't ever forget about me. I love you, and not because I'm saying that, but because I feel that way. My one and only true love.  
>They say you know it's true love when you're willing to do anything for that special person.<br>And I was willing to do anything for you.  
>I love you, Sam, and don't forget it.<br>Love, Forever and Always,  
>Freddie Benson.<em>

Sam starts sobbing violently. She is touched by the letter Freddie had given her. And then, she hears a voice from behind her.

"Sam?" it asked. Sam snapped her head around only to find an angel-like Freddie Benson standing there, watching her.

"Fr-Freddie?" Sam asks between sobs.

"Shh… Sh… Princess…" Freddie reaches out and puts his arm around her, and kisses her forehead.

"Freddie…" Sam sobs. "Freddie… I can't believe you were willing to sacrifice your life for me…"

"Well you better believe it…" Freddie holds her hands.

"Freddie…"

"Sam, it's time for me to go…"

"Where…?"

"Heaven." He smiles.

"Will I ever see you again…?"

"Just don't forget me. And you'll find out. I love you, Sam."

Freddie kisses her in a very sweet way, full of passion. They'll miss this feeling. Sam keeps crying against his lips. "I love you too…" She whispers.

They keep kissing ever so sweetly until Freddie disappears into the air, like vapor. "I love you, Sam. Don't forget me…" He repeats, and he was gone.

Sam keeps crying, and whispers… "I'll never forget you, Freddie…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, my attempt on a sad love story. But it's not that sad… Right? (,: It was kinda sweet…<br>Well anyway, my little grasshoppers… my last story of the year. It will be 2012, excited? (:  
>Oh, and I watched iStill Pyscho… I was a little upset about the lack of Seddie-ness and they didn't even mention the break-up… But, I know they'll mention it soon. I mean, take "iKiss" for example. They mentioned it in the later episodes. (: Just be patient. Dan knows what he's doing. I can tell he's a TOTAL Seddie shipper, I just know it. :D<br>Happy New Year, everyone!  
>Review? Yes? No?<br>"You know it's true love when you're willing to do anything for your loved one."  
>~miscellaneousmystery~<strong>_


End file.
